Her majesty's Dragons
by Io Mahone 1
Summary: This story follows the mainplot of the books, but it won't wollow the Canon characters. Instead it will follow a formation filled with OC's. Charmian Harlaoun is a native Atlantean with many secrets. An incident makes her the unlikely ally of the British Empire. Follow her, her dragon and their formation as they navigate through the Napoleonic Wars. OC' ACCEPTED!


**This is my first Temeraire story, so please be nice.**

**I've always loved OC stories, simply because I love the unpredictability and the dynamics.**

**This is going to follow the storyline of the books, but the Canon Characters will only be supporting, while the Main Characters will be my OC's as well as your OC's. **

**It will involve intrigue, romance, adventure, war, battle, flying and much more. Not everything will be what it seems to be.**

**If you're interested in submitting an OC or several, take a peek at my profile and you will find the OC submittion form.**

**The OC's that I accept are the ones I post on my own profile (with your username beside it, of course).**

**I accept OC's through both review and PM.**

**Once I have five dragon and ten human OC's except for my own, I'll write the first chapter.**

This is the Prologue

-x-x-x-x-x-

The wind is supprisingly cool against her caramel coloured skin, brushing softly through the short hair lightly sprinkled upon her bare forearms. Her face is heart shaped with defined cheekbones and prominent cheeks, together with a pair of sapphire blue, almost amethyst purple, eyes and filled out lips. Her hair, a soft and shimmering golden colour, is pulled into a long braid that has fallen over her shoulder; the end now pooling by the front of the large sadle.

She's clad in a dress that does not cover any part of her neck, shoulders or arms; instead it ends right above her bust, keeping her chest tightly in place. In the front, the piece only reaches her knees, while in the back the fabric touches her ankles and the sides grow diagonally longer from front to back.. It consists of two layers of different fabrics; the inner is of white silk and the outer is of black chiffon. Her feet are bare, tucked in below her body.

Below her the lithe muscles of the young Bellarria repeatedly bundles up and unwinds. His hide is smooth and soft, the scales in varying shades of light purple. But in the bright shining sun the darkest shade, cerise, is the most prominent; shimmering softly. While his species tend to reach fifteen tons in weight, give or take a ton, once fully grown; Ash is only three weeks out of the shell and has only barely passed a ton.

Further back on the male middle-weight and curled up almost into a ball is a Riffinnia. The Riffinnia is a small dragon species; very small. When fully grown; they weigh somewhere in between fifty and a hundred kg. Their bodies are slender and sinewy, just like all other dragons. However, their torso only covers ten percent of their full weight. Their wings are extremely unproportionate in size, at nine times the weight of their bodies.

"Charm" The middle-weight calls, his deep voice rumbling beneath her. "That is land over there. We must have flown to far east."

Without eyes as keen as those of a Riffinnia, the woman turns towards their smaller companion, "Laurel, my dear, can you see?"

Laurel, the Riffinnia, crawls up the spine of the larger dragon and settles her milky white body in front of the human. "Yes, I believe that to be the coast of Portugal or France. We have flown much to far."

"Ash" Charmian calls softly, "Turn us about, immediately, my love"

Ash instantly bends his body in mid air, shaping himself into a U, before straightening out completely, facing the opposite direction. He beats his wings strongly, propelling them forwards once more. However, it doesn't last very long, as there is an exploding sound coming form below them and the next second has them loosing height significantly. They tumble through the sky towards the ocean surface in a large heap. Ash is unconsious, blinded by the pain that the canon invoked once it hit a muscle in his right wing. She tries to rouse him, to no avail. The frigates are firing off volley after another. Ash takes another in the side of his torso, while the rest thankfully misses him.

Charmian unhooks herself form the saddle and harness, climbing down the long neck of the falling male Bellarria. In a last attempt to wake the dragon, Charmian pries open his left eye with one hand. But there is no responce. As the two dragons and the woman fall to the ocean, the last Charmian sees is the red, blue and white flag.

-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
